Lusty Instincts
by newbiy101
Summary: Elswords Dark El is messing with him in turn making him do something he might regret Rated M for smut


**A word for newbie**

newbie:Im going to have a OTP war in my inbox arnt i?

Mazi: yes yes you are

newbie: THE YAOI GUILD DEMANDED IT

Mazi: newbie does not own any of the charaters in this story all rights go to kog and Killer Combo please enjoy the story.

newbie: rate comment and all that jazz ~jazz hands~

Classes: because i have to

Elsword : infinty Sword

Aisha : Void Princess

Rena: Night Watcher

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code nemisis

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Ara: Yami Raja

Elisis: Blazing Heart

and Add :I

LINE

Newbies POV (im not their tho ~.~)

It was a normal day. The sun was shining the birds where chirping every one was happy. HECK EVEN ELSWORD AND AISHA WERNT FIGHTING. It was a very nice was doing her usual stuff cooking for the El- explorers while everyone lazily got out of bed and made their way down stairs for breakfast. Elsword was taking his time this morning. He was oddly in a bad mood ever since he started using the dark El powers. He threw himself down stairs and into his seat next to chung who was eyeing him a bit concernd.~damn why is he so sexy~ he thought before turning away for chungs gaze. " good morning" add was walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes lazily holding a kitty plushie in his kitty pajamas. For a tech master mind her pretty adorable when half awake. Ara was right behind him jumping over him into her seat next to eve which was tinkering with her Drones. " Eve no Tinkering at the table" " B-But!" "no means no" eve put her stuff down and rester her head on her hand waiting for the food to be ready. Elisis and Raven where the last ones down. " now everybody ready to eat?" they all said with cheer. " HAAAAI!~" Rena passed out everyones plates and they all chowed down on their lizerd meat and pancakes. ~hour later~ After a big meal everyone retreated to their daily dues. Add and eve where tinkering. Chung was laying in his room. Aisha was with ara and elisis. Raven was helping Rena clean up. but then their was Elsword. Elsword was building up the coruage to ask chung out. Then something took over him when he opened the door to Chungs room. He opened it and locked it behind him with a spin chilling 'click'. he pounced on Chung without warning and smashed their lips together earning a gasp from chung. Elsword slide his hands down chungs torso and up his shirt and pinched chungs nipples making him moan."E-Els what are you doing!?" chung was blushing and panting from the kiss. " have i ever told you how sexy you where when you blush~" elsword had a dark magic circle binding chungs hands on the head board. Elsword continued to caress and tease Chung. "Your such a slut when you're fucking horny ain't cha bitch" Elsword blurted out. Chung looked at him surprised but looked down seeing he had gotten hard from the teasing. " i-i.." chung was at a loss for words he was so embarresed and Els then slapped and ordered chung to take off his pants with his teeth. Not knowing anyway to defend himself he obeyed and slid down elswords pants. seeing that elsword had also gotten hard from all his moaning made his blush deepen. Then Els pinched Chungs nips and make him gasp opening his mouth and Els shoved his Dick all the way down his throat."Better hurry before you get me on a bad mood, it ain't going to suck it self you know". Chung in a bit of shock gaged but dared not to spit it out afraid on what Els might do to him. Els was pleased to see chung work his dick, some what expertly. " have you done this before ya whore~" Chung took out Els dick to protest but just got slapped with it and shoved right back in his mouth. " i didnt tell you to stop". Chung bobed his head as fast as he could hoping he would cum soon and leave him alone. Els shivered and grabbed chungs head and slammed it down on his cock and came down his throat. Els then threw chung down on the bed and put his thumbs in his shorts and with one quick movment pulled them down exposing his naughty parts. "Please don't stop Elsword not there" Chung was at the verg of tears. Els not caring one bit lifted up chungs legs on his shoulders and rammed himself inside of chung making him scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. Chung began sobbing feeling it thrust in and out of his nether zone."Please stop it hurt take it out!~" Chung begged sobbing and blushing. Chung then moaned loudly and bit the sheets to keep him from moaning as Els hit something inside of him that made his head spin." Damn this hole of yours Hahahahha Fucking love it~" Chung was soon drowning in pleasure and pain he let himself go and let his emotions take over. "Please give me more faster faster~""As you wish little bitch". Els picked up the pace and bent down niping at chungs neck giving him nice big hickys. " you are mine!" Elsword could feel his climax coming soon and bit his lip grunting thrusting hard into Chung." Please Cum inside me!~" Chung shouted feeling he was about to cum to. Elsword thrusted hard one more time before spilling his seed inside of Chung and colapsed on him. Els turned back to normal and blushed. " s-sorry chung" he nuzzled his face on his chest and fell asleep. Chung looked down at him and kissed his forhead before falling asleep also. ~few hours later~ Everyone but chung and els opened the door to Chungs room and most of them fainted some nose bleed and others screamed. OMG!111

Elsword: wow

Chung: why couldnt i top newbie QAQ

Newbie: your just not cool enough ;3

Chung: Cool enough ill show you cool enough. +_+

Newbie: PLEASE REVEIW WHILE I RUN AWAY FROM A DEADLY CHASER AHHHHHHHHHHHH -runs away-

Chung: COME BACK HERE

Mazi: it never does change does it ~.~


End file.
